The present invention relates to a weapon sighting device, particularly adapted for shoulder fired weapons such as the M16 rifles, which is mounted off to one side of the weapon""s""s barrel. Such a sighting device permits a soldier wearing an NBC (nuclear, chemical and biological) type mask (or equivalent) to accurately aim the weapon.
Various sighting devices are known for weapons. In the M16 rifle, for example, the built in sighting apparatus includes an aperture sight which is mounted above the trigger in the carrying handle of the rifle, and a pointer mounted at the end of the barrel. Aiming of the weapon is accomplished by visually aligning the aperture and the pointer (both of which are adjustable) on the target.
In current ground-based warfare (including warfare in nuclear, chemical and biological environments), soldiers are typically armed with the M16 series rifle. Where there is a threat of chemical or biological agents, soldiers are currently required to initiate combat while wearing an NBC protective mask and clothing. Such clothing prevents a soldier""s exposure to harmful chemical or biological agents, which would otherwise enter the human body through, for example, the skin, the mouth, the eyes, the ears or the nose. However, when the mask ((e.g., M17A1 or M17A2) which covers the head completely) is worn, it is extremely difficult for soldiers to see their target. Further, using an NBC type mask during battle with a weapon (such as the M16 rifle) has proven to be an arduous task. This is because the NBC mask prevents the soldier from using, as intended, the standard sighting already built into the weapon (e.g., up close the eyes, so that the eyes can focus on the built-in sight device on the M16 and aim effectively towards the intended target). Further, the NBC mask introduces a skewing factor, so that when an M16 rifle is used the built-in target sights do not accurately point in the direction of the intended target. Thus, many if not all soldiers, are placed at great risk that the attempted sighting device built into their M16 rifle leads to greatly decreased accuracy in firing when protective masks are worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,589 to La Rosa discloses an offset sighting device, primarily intended for use with a M16 rifle. The 10 device includes a clamping section 16 and a sighting bar 18. The clamping section 16 includes a base plate 20 onto which the sighting bar 18 is secured. In operation, when a situation calls for the donning of chemical protective clothing and masks, the soldier would, as soon as he or she is fully clothed, install the sighting device 10. See col. 3, 11 56-61. When not in use, device 10 is removed to prevent damage, such as bending of plate 20, which would render the sighting devise ineffective and necessitate replacement. See col. 4, 11 6-20. There is no known military or civilian use of the devise of La Rosa.
It is an object of the present intention to provide an improved offset sighting device which overcome the deficiencies of the sighting device of La Rosa.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sighting device which is neither bulky nor cumbersome to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sighting device which light, smaller in size than that of LaRosa, yet much more rugged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sighting device which is quickly, easily and securely mounted to the handle of the M16, and is protected by the handle of the M16.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an offset sighting device which can be mounted on the M16 at all times without being damaged, and does not effect the normal use of the M16.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide an offset sight in which it is much easier for the user to determine his or her individual sight requirements.
It is also a further object to provide an offset sighting device which holds the sight device in a much more secure fashion.
It is also a further object to provide an offset sight which is compact when not in use and, when not mounted to a weapon, is easily stored.
It is also a further object of the invention to provide an offset sighting device in which the sighting components fold in the supporting frame when not in use, to minimize space and permit the device to be secured to the weapon at all times, without interfering with any functions of such weapon.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon examination of the following description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations set forth below.
The invention is directed to an offset sighting device for a weapon such as an M16 rifle for use with an NBC mask or equivalent. The sighting device includes front sight, rear sight, and a mechanism for supporting both. The site support includes a bracket, and a front sight support arm pivotally connected to the bracket to permit the front sight to be moved from a closed position adjacent to the bracket to an operational position. The sight support further includes a rear right support arm pivotally connected to the bracket to permit the rear sight to be moved from a position adjacent to the bracket to an operational position in alignment with the front sight. The sighting device also includes a mechanism for attaching the bracket to the rifle. Preferably, the bracket is an elongated member having first and second ends and a generally U-shaped cross section. The front sight support arm is attached to the first or front end of the bracket and the rear sight support arm is attached to the second or back end of the bracket. Additionally, the bracket includes a first means to yieldably hold the front sight support arm in both the closed position and the operational position. The bracket includes second means to yieldably hold the rear sight support arm in both the closed position and the open/operational position. The first yeieldable holding means is a first leaf spring formed integrally with the bracket and biased into engagement with the front sight support arm. The second yiedable holding means is a second leaf spring formed integally with the bracket and biased into engage with the rear sight support arm. The front sight support arm includes surfaces which cooperate with the first leaf spring to yieldably hold the front sight in, alternately, the closed position and the operational position. The back sight support arm also includes surfaces which cooperate with the second leaf spring to yieldably hold the back sight in, alternately, the closed position and the operational position. The front sight is an adjustable sighting pin, and the rear sight is an adjustable peep sight. The front sight support arm is rotated through an arc of, approximately 90xc2x0, and said rear sight support arm is rotated through an arc of approximately 90xc2x0.